


Wam Bam Orgy Island

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternet Universe, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Did I mention sex?, Every Experience Is Different, Exhibitionism, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multi, Public Nudity, Sex, Thinly Veiled Plot, Trans Character, Trans Rhys, and, cream pies, just an excuses for porn really, like so little plot, mentions of - Freeform, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Rhys feels awkward being naked around, Jack suggests they go to Wam Bam Island so Rhys can get used to being naked around Jack. Jack invites Timothy. There's sex. And dirty talk. This is literally the plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my followers on tumblr who wanted to read trans Rhys, Jack, and Timothy smut fic. I hope this is okay!
> 
> psst: my tumblr is http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/

Wam Bam Orgy Island

 

Rhys stretched out on the chair, belly to the soft cotton of the spread towel, resting his head on his crossed arms, dozing slightly under the shade of the umbrella. His hips hurt, darkened with Jack’s bruising handprints and half-moon marks along his inner thighs from where Jack held his thighs wide as he fucked him the previous night. Rhys rubbed his face on his arm, squirming at the memory.

This was a weeklong vacation-slash-emotional support retreat thing a.k.a Rhys getting more comfortable being naked around Jack and his wandering hands. Granted they’d spent most of the first two days staying in the villa and having sex, but Jack’s ECHO had gone ballistic with some emergency at Helios and Jack had left Rhys by the water’s edge with a promise to return as soon as possible. 

Which is why the distant voices made him raise his head in alarm, blinking at the path hidden by the beach houses. Jack owned this part of the island, and he’d said they’d be all alone by themselves for the week with loader bots coming during the night to stock the fridge and provide fresh sheets and towels, but they were literally by themselves.

“Oh come on. It couldn’t have been that bad.” Jack’s voice carried and Rhys relaxed, wondering if maybe Jack was on speaker phone.

“It _was_. There’s nothing but assholes. All of them are assholes. I want to moon shot them. _All of them_.” Jack said in response and Rhys slowly blinked, tilting his head as the familiar sound of Jack’s feet echoed along the planks. Was he… talking to himself?

“Now, now. A little vay cay here and you’ll be feeling better in no time.” Jack soothed.

“No. Nothing will make me feel better.” Jack snapped.

Rhys’s eyebrows came together. Had Jack finally snapped? Was it over? Was Hyperion going to crash into Pandora in a flaming pile from an artificial computer program Jack had created and gone rouge? Rhys shook his head. That was stupid. It would never happen. Instead Rhys watched as Jack walked around the corner wearing his black tank top and yellow shorts and… and…

Rhys grabbed the towel, jumping up from the chair and wrapping it around himself, blushing furiously. The hell!

“Rhysie!” Jack called, waving his hand, seeming not to care that Rhys’s face was almost as red as a tomato. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh god Jack, this had better not be…one…of…your… things.” The words died on the lips of the other Jack. He looked like Jack, including the mask. He wore the exact same clothing Jack wore every day, but he looked exhausted, haggard, and the tails of his white lab coat were covered with blood splatter and mud (Rhys hoped it was mud). His shoes were filthy, and the ankles of his jeans looked something had bitten them.

Rhys swallowed, hard, looking between the identical men.

Jack, regular Jack, walked over to Rhys and cupped his face in his wide hands, bringing them inches apart from each other. “Rhysie, baby, what have I told you about clothing?”

“You brought someone!” Rhys hissed, sneaking glances behind the other Jack who stood there, looking absolutely stunned.

“Handsome, get over here.” Jack snapped his fingers and the other Jack obediently stepped forward next to him. Jack slapped his hand on the other Jack’s shoulder. “Rhys, this is Timothy. My first doppelganger and my most loyal one. He’s been with me since day one. TimTam, this is Rhys.”

Rhys shot Timothy a nervous glance, but Timothy’s eyes were glazed over. “You’re _that_ Rhys?”

“Jack?” Rhys whispered, uncertain. What did Timothy mean by that?

Jack smiled and cupped Rhys’s face again, dragging him into a kiss that left him breathless, his eyes shut. A moment of weakness because the next thing Rhys knew, Jack had pulled the towel away and cast it to the sand, leaving Rhys naked.

Rhys gasped, pulling away from the kiss and went to reach for it, but Jack grabbed his wrists, stepping behind him and holding Rhys’s arms back, forcing his chest to arch out and the blush that had started on his cheeks to crawl down his neck and shoulders. His nipples hardened and goose bumps crawled across his skin.

“Jack, what are you doing?” Rhys struggled in Jack’s arms, avoiding the stunned look in Timothy’s eyes.

“The whole point of this weekend, kitten, is to get you to feel more comfortable with your body.” Jack whispered into his ear, his breath causing Rhys to shiver. “And Timothy here is the only other person I trust enough with this mission.”

Rhys craned his neck, uncertainty in his brown eye, his blue brilliant. He tried to meet Jack’s gaze but Jack moved his nose down to brush against his neck, laying kisses along his pulse point in his tattoo. Rhys bit his bottom lip, shyly turning his gaze to Timothy.

Timothy was clenching his fists at his side, chewing his bottom lip as his eyes raked up and down Rhys’s body, taking in the tattoo, the cybernetic arm, his gaze darkened on Rhys’s barely there breasts before they went down to the curls between his legs. He stared at the bruises on Rhys’s thighs before his eyes finally met Rhys’s.

“Can I touch you?” Timothy’s voice was horse, low and dangerous and just like Jack’s when Rhys played too much with Jack and he was seconds from snapping and holding him down and fucking him wild.

Rhys tried to look back to Jack but he just purred into his ear. “He won’t hurt you. He’s just like me, maybe a little sweeter, but you’ll like him, cupcake. He’s _really_ talented when it comes to sex.”

If Timothy heard Jack, he didn’t show it, his was trembling slightly, licking his lips like he was parched.

Rhys swallowed, fidgeting against Jack’s grip. “Y-Yeah?”

With trembling fingers, Timothy reached out. His hands went to Rhys’s hips first and Rhys shivered at the rough fingers, letting out a gasp as they slowly trailed up his sides to cup his small breasts. His thumbs brushed against the hard nipples, his eyes flicking up as Rhys whimpered, struggling against Jack’s grip.

“Let her go, Jack.” Timothy rasped.

Rhys’s spine stiffened and Jack let go of Rhys’s hands to reach over Rhys’s shoulder and smack Timothy’s ear.  Timothy flinched, but didn’t yell out.

“Him. Rhys’s a _him_. Dumbass,” Jack warned and Timothy blinked, before he nodded and shot Rhys an awkward smile.

 “Sorry. It’s just, fuck, you’re _beaut—fucking gorgeous._ ” Timothy corrected and Rhys bit his bottom lip. Timothy hesitated before his hands moved up to cup Rhys’s face. “Can I kiss you?”

Rhys glanced at Jack who gave the barest of nods before Rhys shut his eyes as Timothy leaned close. He expected something rough, maybe one of Jack’s devouring kisses, and instead what he got was gentle, chapped lips pressing against his own. Rhys shifted in Jack’s gasp, his mouth falling open. Timothy moaned, flicking his tongue against Rhys’s lips, smiling at Rhys’s soft sigh.

“That’s good, let him have ya, baby,” Jack nuzzled Rhys’s ear, grinning as Rhys shivered at the touch. Rhys pulled his face away from Timothy, blushing furiously and avoiding their gazes.

“Can we do this in the villa?” Rhys whispered.

"Of course kitten, after you.” Jack let go of Rhys’s arms and smacked him on the ass. Rhys yelped, scowling at Jack who only winked. Timothy dropped his arms to his side, staring at Rhys’s ass as they walked towards the villa.

There was a strange weight in his belly, a slight panicked motion growing in his chest. As if Jack would read his mind, he slung his arm around Rhys’s shoulder, pulling him close to whisper into his ear.

“You good?”

“You didn’t say you were bringing anybody,” Rhys hissed.

“He’s the only doppelganger I’ll share you with,” Jack murmured. “He’s the only one beside you that I trust.”

Rhys shot Timothy a glance over his shoulder. If Timothy had heard their conversation, he didn’t look it. Instead he was greedily drinking in the sight of the white sand and clear blue ocean, and the various palm plants and colour flowers that dotted the landscape.

“But Jack,” Rhys whispered.

“It’s important for me that you two get along.” Jack continued. “If you don’t like him after the weeks over, we’ll never do it again, alright?”

Rhys reluctantly nodded as they entered the villa, Jack pushing open the door.

“Is there a shower?” Timothy said suddenly.

“Straight ahead, Handsome.” Jack nodded at the door and Timothy gave Rhys a smile before making a beeline to the room, shedding his clothing with each step he took. Rhys rubbed his arm, shifting uncomfortably as Jack eyed him. “On the bed, baby.”

“But I—”

“On the bed or I’ll tie you to the bed and you spend the rest of the week on your back.” Jack purred and Rhys flushed.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Rhys finally whispered, internally smiling at Jack’s stunned gaze. He stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bed while Jack ran a hand through Rhys’s hair as the shower started in the bathroom. Rhys licked his lips, reaching up to brace his hands against Jack’s clothed hips and smiling at the Jack’s hardening cock tenting the shorts material.

“See something you want?” Jack murmured, his other hand moving to rest against Rhys’s shoulder, stroking the black neck tattoo with the side of his thumb.

Rhys nodded and hooked his fingers into the waist back of Jack’s yellow shorts, pulling them down. Jack nudged them away while Rhys leaned forward, ghosting his breath across Jack’s rapidly hardening cock. He closed his eyes, nuzzling the side of it with his cheek before he placed kisses along the vein leading up, reaching the tip. He licked the tip, closing his lips around the crown and suckling, shifting on the edge of the bed as Jack softly moaned and the hand in his hair tightened. He let his flesh hand squeeze the base of Jack’s cock, his metallic fingers reaching down to slip between his thighs, moaning as he shut his eyes, taking more of Jack’s cock in his mouth.

“Holy shit.”

Rhys’s eyes flew open, and he tried to pull off but Jack’s cock but the fingers were suddenly tight in his hair and Rhys whimpered, looking up at Jack even as Timothy stood next to Jack, staring down at Rhys.

“It’s okay, Rhysie, remember what we talked about,” Jack whispered, easing his grip and letting Rhys lift his head.

Rhys swallowed, letting go of Jack’s cock and his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes running up and down Timothy’s naked form. Timothy wasn’t wearing the mask, and there was no scaring, instead his cheeks and the bridge of his nose were peppered with freckles that stood out boldly against his skin. His hair was still damp, but unlike Jack, Timothy’s chest wasn’t covered with chest hair, but he did have a toned stomach that made Rhys bit his bottom lip. He was tanned, just like Jack, and Rhys wondered if maybe Timothy came from the same planet Jack grew up on, but his eyes were slow, stopping only to blink at Timothy’s cock.

It was hard, bobbing against Timothy’s stomach, and looked so much like Jack’s, Rhys squirmed on the bed, looking up to Jack uncertain.

“Like what you see?” Jack winked and Rhys caught Timothy’s eye, slowly nodded.

“Holy shit,” Timothy swallowed.

“Have at him, cupcake,” Jack’s fingers were back in his hair, guiding him towards Timothy’s cock and Rhys whimpered, kissing the tip, flicking his tongue against the already bead of pre cum. He tasted different then Jack, heady and strong and something else, but Rhys opened his mouth and slowly took Timothy’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, sucking his cheeks hallow.

Timothy’s hands were on his hair and shoulder, his fingers twitching, his heavy groan filling the air and Rhys blinked as the cock on his tongue suddenly swelled and Timothy was moaning, cumming in his mouth. Rhys swallowed quickly, lifting his head off and coughing into  his palm as he sat back on the bed.

“Really, TimTam? He wasn’t sucking your cock for five minutes and you came.” Jack’s voice was a mixture of amusement and his familiar sarcasm.

“It’s been a really, really, _really_ , long time,” Timothy grunted, staging forward to sit on the bed next to Rhys, the bed dipping under his weight.

“Uh huh, well, you’re loss then, huh.” Jack winked and Timothy glared at him. Before Rhys could ask what Jack meant, Rhys found himself flat on his back with his legs in the air, Jack crawling over his body. “Guess you’re all mine for now, cupcake,” Jack dipped his head, capturing Rhys’s mouth with his. Rhys startled, and then moaned as they kissed. Jack lifted his head, glancing at Timothy who stretched out on the bed next to Rhys, watching them curiously. “TimTam?”

“Yeah?”

“Lay off the fucking caramel pretzels,”

Timothy rolled his eyes and didn’t respond, instead watching as Jack fucked Rhys, setting a brutal pace that left Rhys clawing at the sheets, his voice carrying in the room.

 

~~

 

 “What have I fucking told you assholes? I said _no_.” Jacks voice boomed from the other room and Rhys partially opened his eye, half of his face buried in the pillow. At some point he’d rolled onto his side. Timothy’s arm was draped across his waist, his fingers lax, his chest pressed against Rhys’s back, slowly rising and falling with sleep.

Rhys shifted, tracing the light skimming around the edge of the shut door as Jack railed on. “I don’t give a goddamn for your excuses. Before I left I gave your fucking department specifics about new modifications to the loader bot program. What? The heavy armoured version, you jack ass! Don’t you realise the decay rate from the energy weapons?” Jack continued.

“What time is it?” Timothy huffed, his breath stirring the small hairs at the back of Rhys’s neck. Rhys glanced at the bedside table, noting the soft green glow of the clock.

“A little after three am,” Rhys whispered into the dark.

“Hmmm,” Timothy’s fingers twitched, his hand moving up to draw lazy circles along Rhys’s hipbone. He placed a kiss along Rhys’s shoulder. “How awake are you?”

Rhys bit his lip, he went to roll over but Timothy’s grip on his hip was firm, keeping him in place.

“Awake enough,” Rhys whispered. He shivered at Timothy’s rough murmur, squeezing his thighs together.

“Why did you send it to security? It’s a research project… no, I don’t care who gave the order. God, son of a taint, get me Doctor Yun. I don’t care if she’s sleeping!” Jack continued in the other room.

“He’ll be in there for a while,” Timothy’s hand slid down Rhys’s hip to stroke his thigh. Rhys made a humming sound in agreement, letting Timothy lift his leg and rest it on top of his own, squirming as the cool night air drifted across open thighs.

“Should we wait for him?” Rhys whispered. He reached down, grabbing Timothy’s hand and leading it up his stomach to his chest, pressing his head against one of his breasts and burying his face in the pillow when Tim started to squeeze and massage it in his hand.

“Nah, we’ll steal this one from him,” Timothy whispered, shifting closer.

Rhys’s eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Tim’s hard cock pressing against his inner thigh. Rhys reached down, palming the tip, and smiling at Timothy’s responding groan. He twisted his hand, Rhys’s entire body moving with the resulting thrust Tim made against his body. He licked his lips as pre cum covered his fingers, bringing the digits up to his mouth to lick them clean as Timothy gave his breast one last squeeze before moving his hand down to cup Rhys’s sex.

“You wet enough?” Timothy kissed Rhys’s ear, shifting closer to Rhys under Rhys’s back was flushed against his own. His fingers lightly rubbed his clit before slipping between Rhys’s wet lips.

“Y-yeah,” Rhys nodded. He clutched the blankets, burying his face as Timothy angled his hips and pushed his cock in. The stretch was different then with Jack but Rhys bit back his moans, rocking his hips as Timothy bottomed out, groaning into his ear.

“You cheating _bastards_.” Jack hissed.

Both Rhys and Timothy froze, their gazes locked on the shut door.

“Security, I want Doctor Yun and Officer Frank sent to the jails and if anybody, and I mean anybody, helps them escape, I will fucking kill your families, do I make myself clear? Now someone get me on a conference call with research and development!” Jack’s voice echoed and Rhys let out a heavy breath. Timothy let out his own worried breath. They shared a quick look with each other, staring into each other’s eyes before Timothy rocked his hips and Rhys’s eyes fluttered shut, turning to cover his mouth with his hand.

The pace started off slow, but as Jack’s voice rose and fell, Timothy’s hips quickened and Rhys flushed, wondering for the first time if what they were doing was technically allowed; Jack hadn’t left them alone together for a second since Tim joined them. It wasn’t cheating, was it? This was okay?

“You should be careful,” Timothy mumbled, his face buried in Rhys’s shoulder, breaking into Rhys’s chain of thoughts.

“Ahhh, ah, ahh, wh-why?” Rhys whined, low in his throat.

“Ja-ahhh, Jack has a horrific breeding kink.” Timothy grunted, “it’s why he and his last girlfriend broke up.”

Rhys moaned, tipping his head back, meeting Timothy’s rapidly quickening thrusts. God it felt _so_ good.  Tim’s cock felt so good. It was hard to focus on what Tim was saying, even though at the moment he didn’t really care so long as Tim kept moving. “S-Soo?”

“So,” Timothy panted, his grip tightening around Rhys’s waist. “If he gets the chance, he’ll give you a nice, fat, belly.” Timothy gave a rough thrust with each word.

Rhys whimpered, the idea flooding his mind and giving him countless images. It left him boiling hot and ice cold, and worst of all squirming wildly in Timothy’s arms as his orgasm quickly built. Timothy’s lips pressed against his ear once more, his voice dropping from his normal, soft voice, to Jack’s dark tone.

“And worst of all, Rhys, once he’s got you pregnant, he’ll keep you like that. Breed you over and over again, keep that cunt of yours so full of cum you’ll be dripping with each step you take,” Timothy rasped, his hips stuttering as he came, bucking his hips once, twice, and third time until he stilled.

Rhys gasped, feeling Timothy’s cum flood his insides. He reached down, intending to finish himself but Timothy grabbed his wrists and reached down instead, bringing Rhys to an orgasm that left him shuddering and trembling.

Afterwards, they both lay on the bed, panting and catching their breathes. Dimly, Rhys could hear Jack growling before silence in the other room and Timothy reached down, grabbing the thin blanket and covering them as Jack emerged from the room.

Rhys swallowed, dizzy and drifting as Jack walked around the bed to Timothy’s side.

“Handsome, you awake?” Jack’s voice sounded tired.

“Yeah Jack,” Timothy cleared his throat, his voice sounding like he’d just woken up and not just fucked Rhys.

“I need you to do something for me. It won’t take more than a few hours.”

“Who is it?”

Jack paused, his voice dropping lower. “Follow me outside; I don’t want to wake up Rhys. He doesn’t need to know this shit.” With that he padded out of the room, and out of the villa.

Wordlessly, Timothy pulled out of Rhys who shivered, squeezing his thighs closed as Tim’s seed dripped out and down his thighs. He sat up; squeezing Rhys’s side one last time before he lifted himself off of the bed and Rhys listened to the jingle of his belt as he pulled his pants on and grabbed his boots, following Jack outside on silent feet.

Rhys sighed, looking over his shoulder to the door and pulled the blanket tight around his tall frame, hiding himself in the blankets and letting sleep take him as Jack and Timothy’s voices drifted into the night. His last thoughts of maybe Timothy could spend some more quality time with him and Jack.

 

end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited sequel!

It was such a bad idea.

Horrific, really.

It wasn’t Rhys’s fault. Technically. Okay. He was part of it. He was a willing participant. God was he willing. But honestly? it was Jack’s fault.

Jack was buried in one of his month long mega projects, the ones were he burned the midnight oil and drink the last acidic dregs of coffee from the pot in an effort to remain working, issuing directions, and threatening the people who needed to have a fire lit under their ass.

It also meant long nights in the office, nights where Jack would stumble into the apartment at three in the morning only to crawl out of bed at six.

Rhys had tried to help, of course. He brought food, a change of clothes, dragged Jack into a shower when he desperately needed it and tried to distract him with some easy petting but Jack would collapse exhausted, leaving Rhys to his own devices.

It got so bad that Jack called in Timothy to handle some of board  meetings Jack just couldn’t physically attend.

Rhys hadn’t seen Timothy since they met at the island. And when Rhys walked into Jack’s office carrying supper for the man, Rhys had faltered when he found Jack explaining to Timothy the mega project, the new loader bot ships blue prints spilled over the table, the floor surrounding around the table covered with shredded notes and broken models.

Jack had perked up when he saw Rhys, taking his supper with a kiss while Timothy looked up, his  gaze molted heat that made Rhys kiss Jack just a little bit harder, trying to hide behind Jack’s startled, but pleased, sigh when they broke apart.

“You remember Timmy, don’t you Rhys?” Jack asked, digging into his meal while Rhys nodded, avoiding Timothy’s eyes.

“Sure do.” Rhys managed.

Timothy leaned against the table, his arms crossed. “How could I forget?”

“Good, good.” Jack nodded, so focused on his food he missed the nervous glances Rhys kept shooting between him and Timothy. “To keep up appearances, Timmy will be sleeping in the guest room of the apartment.”

“Y-yes, Jack.” Rhys murmured, his neck turning red as he looked everywhere except at Timothy.

The first night had been a bit awkward. Rhys closing, and actually locking the master bedroom door, before he settled into bed, missing Jack’s warmth and touch.

He really should have been proud that he lasted a week before he forgot (at least he thinks he forgot) to lock the door and Timothy quietly slipped into bed with him.

Rhys whimpered against the onslaught of rough hands and lips, moans were drawn from deep in his belly, followed by high pitched whines that escaped his lips. Timothy’s hands were everywhere on him: stroking his belly, gently kneading his bee sting breasts, and rubbing his clit to orgasm more than once before Timothy rolled on top and fucked him in Jack’s bed.

Rhys felt horrible afterwards. The sense of betraying Jack making him dizzy but Timothy kissed away his fears and worries, whispering that Rhys was different then Jack’s previous relationships.

They did that for two weeks straight in variety of positions; Rhys riding Timothy, fucking side by side, even Rhys on his hands and knees, despertly clawing at the sheets and moaning as he came again and again. And after each time he would kiss Rhys’s worries until Rhys would fall sleep.

And then Jack came home.

He flicked on the bedroom light, discovering Timothy between Rhys’s legs with Rhys long legs over his shoulders. They was a pregnant pause, a heat flushing Rhys that left him whimpering as Jack kicked off his shoes and pulled off his sweater, joining them on the bed.

“You okay, baby?” Jack mused.

“I, uh, Jack?” Rhys swallowed, trying to focus even as Timothy’s hips slowly rocked forward, driving his cock in deep.

“Shhh, I brought him in for you.” Jack cupped Rhys’s throat, squeezing gently as Rhys helplessly moaned. “Just enjoy him, Pumpkin.”

“Jaaack,” Rhys whispered. He looked up to Timothy. The doppelgangers eyes were squeezed shut, sweat beading his brow. Jack smiled and let his band trail down Rhys’s belly, rubbing Rhys’s clit and grinning at the loud, hopeless moan.

“Nothing,” Jack licked Rhys cheek, “goes on in this station without my knowledge, cupcake. Never forget that.”


End file.
